Plus one
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: So, yeah this is another smut fic, without pairing, Spongebob is at the art gallery thingy with Squid, when a couple chicks notice him, Spongebob cant help but to say hi, and than do more than just say hi, well, yeah.


**Plus one**

"Alright Spongebob, you stay put in that spot, and don't make a sound." Squidward ordered as they sat down at a round table in the gathering room, Spongebob nodded before he started to look around, this place was pretty fancy, it was one of those adult places didn't allow kids in, and it was a good thing he wasn't a kid anymore.

He was finally able to change into his tux, something much more comfortable than that grabby one piece, he'd never seen such a place, with all these nicely dressed rich people.

Spongebob was surprised when a drink was suddenly slid on the table down in front of him, at first, he thought it was for Squidward but even Squidward looked at it, Spongebob looked up at the server, "Sir, I think that you got something mixed up, I didn't order this-" the waiter smiled, "No, they purchased it for you." the man gestured to two women by the bar, one of them was sipping on the same drink he had, while the other waved her fingers, a wink which had somehow triggered something inside him, but he wasn't a stranger this feeling though, it just wasn't something he really felt often.

Spongebob looked down at the red colored drink, it did look good, and it was free, it'd be rude if he didn't drink it, wouldn't it, and he didn't want to be rude, what would his mother say if he was rude? Spongebob glanced up at Squidward who had turned his attention back to his reflection a little while ago, he didn't even notice the hot eye action going on right now, he bit his lip gripping onto the cold glass before he chugged it down like a shot, he shook his head at the burning aftertaste of the alcohol, he never really liked the taste, but he must not be rude, and actually, besides the after taste, it wasn't that bad, it was pretty good.

Spongebob stood up, taking the empty glass with him to return to the bartender, he leaned on the counter, ordering another drink before he turned to the snickering women beside him, he glanced at their chests that were begging to be released from their black dresses, he looked up at their faces, they were pretty women too, so why were they paying any attention to him?

"Do I have something on my face, or something?" he suddenly asked them, and they stopped smiling, shaking their head, "N, no-" they answered, Spongebob nodded, "Huh, so, what's your names?" he asked, the ladies looked at each other, "Th, this is Kayla, my sister, and I'm Tammy." Kayla had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders, while Tammy had short brown hair.

"Whoa, sisters, that's neat." he said, the girls giggled, "Well, I'm Spongebob-" he introduced himself, "You know, you're really cute." Tammy said as she scanned his body, having Kayla gasp, she approached him, "You know sis, you are right, he is kinda hot, for a sponge." she said as she started to feel up his arms.

"Tammy, feel these!" she gasped as she started to rub his chest, feeling his small hard pecks just beneath his shirt, Spongebob was clueless about what to do, they were just touching him, sliding their fins inside his shirt, and feeling his bare chest. Spongebob stared out at both of the girls, he didn't know what to do, he couldn't push them off, not that he wanted to, so, instead he reached out to both of them, sliding his hands down their sides to their hips as they leaned into each other and started to make out in front of him.

This was getting hot, they were going full on mouth to mouth, they were even feeling up each other before they pulled out, they looked at him before they forced him in kiss, one of them had started to kiss, and suck his neck, while she rubbed and groped at the bulge in his pants, what did he do to get this lucky? They had to be playing with him, they just had to, they were going to get him on the very edge and then leave him, he'd have to run to the bathroom to finish off.

"Hnn, hey sponge." Tammy panted while biting his bottom lip, "Hnn, you wanna take this back to our place?" she asked him, Spongebob just stared at her, biting his lip, he couldn't refuse, even if it were just a joke, because maybe it wasn't, and maybe they did want to fuck him, to be _fucked by_ him, he couldn't say no, "H, hold on, I gotta let my friend know and-" he pointed towards Squidward.

"A friend? Hey why don't we invite him to join us." Kayla suggested, having him give her a fake, nervous smile, "well, I, I don't know about that." he shook his head, "Oh, why not?" she asked, Spongebob just glanced away before Tammy began to laugh, she elbowed her sister, "He doesn't like to share, that's is, there's nothing wrong with it, in fact, it's kinda hot, to have two women and you not want to share."

"Seems kinda selfish, doesn't it?" he asked with his fake smile, but it was ok, he was allowed to be selfish for once, he didn't have to share these women, if he didn't want to, he could make them cum without anyones help, with just his fingers if he wanted to, he wasn't inexperienced, he was in his thirties and he knew what to do.

Squidward was startled, he'd been flirting with his reflection when Spongebob suddenly stepped up, holding the two girls close by their hips, one of their fins was still rubbing his chest, he was a little tipsy.

"H, hey Squidward, you don't mind if I take off, do ya? I've got some- errands to run." he said as he glanced up at Kayla, Spongebob bit his lip as he gripped onto their ass cheeks, "C, come on spongy, h, he doesn't care, l, let's get out of here, we're burning up in here." Tammy spoke in his ear, Spongebob nodded, "Later Squid- I'll see you later." he said they made their way out of the building.

They had began to laugh as they entered the limo, he rolled his eyes as they began to devour him, sucking and biting his neck, slipping him the tongue, finally alone in the limo, save for the driver who paid little attention to them, only glancing back and forth between them and the road.

The women had already started to take off his tux, he panted rubbing their backs, he gasped under his breath as one of their sneaky hands made it down beneath his underwear and had began to rub him.

Spongebob watched in silence, one eye open as he couldn't really see with Kayla sucking his neck, how would he be able to hide these hickies in time for work tomorrow? His eye followed Tammy to her knees, she looked up at him as she undid his belt, and worked on his button.

She watched in amazement as it popped out of his underwear, the driver up front had glanced up, adjusting the mirror to get a better view. Spongebob's lip trembled as he threw his head back when she lowered her hollow mouth down on him, he could feel the inside of her cheeks and her tongue rotating around him, Spongebob let out a loud breath as he reached for her short brown hair, digging his fingers through her scalp, he clutched a handful of her thin hair between his fists before he turned his head towards Kayla who sat at the edge of the seat, taking off her clothes, Spongebob watched in amazement as she dropped her panties, the last item of her clothes.

Spongebob held out his hand to her, and yanked her into him, forcing her in a harsh kiss that lead down her neck, reaching his free hand up to feel her breast before he took them in his mouth. Spongebob slowly kissed down her stomach before he stood her up, he leaned in and began to lick her pussy, stopping every few seconds to look at Tammy.

Spongebob threw his head back as he was drawing near, he closed his eyes, his fingers deep inside of Kayla, she had started to moan out, trembling beneath his torturous touch, both Spongebob and Kayla let out a yelp as they came, Tammy sat up, wiping her mouth before she looked up at him, who was sucking his fingers clean.

Their attention was brought to a halt as they stopped in front of a building, it was a nice two story place.

The girls were both laughing as they barged into a room, having Spongebob carry them over his shoulders he tossed them on the bed, "Play with eachother." Spongebob pointed to the both of them, the girls looked at each other before they smirked, if they wanted the dick, they were gonna have to do what they were told, and they'd soon find out that they'd never had a cock like his before, he was pretty confident of that.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft, starting with slow strokes to build himself up harder, watching as they touched each other, they would occasionally glance back at him before returning their attention back to the other, Kayla was bent over, fingering, or finning herself as she licked and teased her sisters pussy while Tammy arched her back, staring up at him as she rubbed her clit and squeezed one of her breasts.

Spongebob bit his lip as he found it hard not to make a move, which he would when they were ready for it, he wouldn't give them a warning, he always that the art of surprise was the best way to go. Spongebob now stood on the bed with his knees, in between the girls he held the back of their heads, forcing them to kiss before he brought them down to share his cock.

Their tongues would touch as they licked him, while one of them sucked on his cock, the other sucked on his balls, they both looked up at him, he bit his lip again as he stood them up, "Who wants to get fucked first?" he asked as he held his stick in place, the two girls looked at each other, "I'm older so, I think I should get to go first-" "Yeah well, i'm the prettiest there for-" Spongebob scoffed, "Ladies, don't worry there's enough of me to go around, i'm not gonna leave either of you hanging." he said before he formed a 'V' with his two fingers and flicked his tongue a couple times to hint what he'd do to the other.

Spongebob was now laid down on his back, Kayla, the blonde was first to try out his meaty cock, she slowly lowered herself down on him, gasping at the strange intruder, they had no idea what they were getting into, here's to hoping they don't get stuck.

Tammy sat just on his face, his nose lying flat down her crack as he began to eat her, Tammy gasped, smiling with an open mouth, it was a shock at first but she learned to let it pass, Tammy laughed as she closed her eyes, grinding her pussy over his face. Spongebob let out a few deep throat moans, they needed to slow down, he didn't want to explode just yet, he hadn't even gotten to Kayla's sister yet, sure pussy tasted great, but it felt even better around his dick.

Tammy yelped as Spongebob suddenly shoved her off his face, and then sat up, pinning kayla to the bed, he started to thrust even harder, and faster, she was unable to catch her breath, they could feel the bed rocking beneath them. Spongebob glared at Tammy before he pulled out, taking her he forced her above Kayla, she blinked a couple times at her panting sister who nodded, telling her that he was good until Tammy suddenly let out a loud yelp.

Spongebob gripped onto her hips as he started to thrust in her, she smiled, opening her mouth she looked at her sister before she started to kiss her, sucking on her lips, and fingering her to finish her off, she could barely even think, he was getting to her, and he knew it, it wouldn't be too long now.

Spongebob's grip tightened, "H, h'i'm close-" he softly spoke, "Hnn, we are too, huh, k, keep going-" she panted as she buried her head in her sister's shoulder for coverage, Spongebob panted, pulling out he aimed himself for her back before he released his seed all over her, Spongebob panted, dropping down to all fours he began to clean them up, trying to get them to cum inside his mouth.

The girls moaned, and panted as they'd finished, and Spongebob was still licking, and cleaning up the mess that they had made before he plopped down on the bed, his chest rising every second from panting, he looked at both of the girls that had suddenly placed their heads on his bare chest.

"W, wow, that was just- hah, the best- you girls are the best." he laughed, having them smile, "That was just as good for us, we didn't think you'd be this good." Kayla admitted, "Well, I guess I proved you ladies wrong, didn't I?" he scoffed, "but, you know, out off all the men in that room, why did you guys pick me?" he asked, they just shrugged, they just wanted to try something new, Spongebob was different from anything they've seen, he wasn't a fish, like everyone else, he was different.

Spongebob sighed, "I'm gonna have to thank Squidward for that plus one." he said before he closed his eyes. After finally cooling down, Spongebob had stood up, throwing on his discarded clothes, he turned to the ladies who had passed out, too tired to open their eyes, Spongebob smiled before he reached for the door and walked out, time to go home, and wash this filth off.

 **So, yeah, finally finished this thing, Yeah, so that happened, No pairings, just smut, which doesn't matter, it's fun, and well, now, it's time for bed.**


End file.
